Snapshot
by That One Apologue
Summary: Prequel to "Take Two" - a boyfriend takes time off to see his girlfriend on one of her many photoshoots. Things heat up as the lovers find themselves doing a little more than simply catching up. Hard M, Warnings Inside. Lita/John Cena Pairing.


**Snapshot**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anyone, nor do I claim to own them.. S'long as you got that through your head.. We're all good!_

**Characters: **_John Cena/Lita & Other divas are included!_

**Author Notes: **_Hehe, a one-shot I'm writing for my dear good friend Kathy (Sunny Smile).. This is for you Kathy!_

**Summary: **_One hot divas photoshoot leads to a little more than just that.._

**Warning: **_This story contains detailed sex.. It is not for your young eyes!_

After some deep thought and a great debate with himself John Cena found himself on a plane heading for the sunny island of Hawaii. His purpose? To be with his girlfriend, of course. He hadn't seen her in two weeks.. And he had the latest Divas Photoshoot to thank for that. Sure he had thought that he'd be able to handle being away from her for two whole weeks, but then Vince decided to extend the photoshoot for another week and ship the divas off to Hawaii as they had been in California and Texas before. With that in mind he had barged into Vince McMahon's office and demanded that he give him the week off to go to Hawaii to visit his girlfriend. Vince was actually pretty understanding about that as he had agreed to give him the week off on one condition.. He'd join the final stages of the photoshoot. Of course John had used this to his advantage as he cut a deal with Vince that he would join the final stages, as long as it was only with his girlfriend. Vince easily agreed to that and told John he'd ought to pack his bags and head out on the first plan to Hawaii. This put him where he was now.. On a plane that was getting ready for takeoff. Just moments before he had boarded the plane did he tell his girlfriend a cheesy lie.. He wanted to surprise her of his visit. So he had told her that he was going out with the boys for a night out.

John smirked as he thought about the things he'd do to her upon his arrival.. Making passionate love to her was on the top of that list. He bit his lower lip as he thought about her, chuckling slightly as he had shaken off the effects of a minor flashback. Though he wasn't alone on the plane for long as a younger woman sat down beside him.. John glared at her for a moment, taking in her appearance. She looked to be in her early twenties judging upon her current wardrobe; she wore a short jean skirt, some tennis shoes and a blouse that had the top four buttons undone enough to show off an awfully large amount of cleavage. The dark haired man coughed, clearing his throat before he shook off the dirty thoughts that ran through his mind.. The young woman glared at him; her green eyes looking him up and down before she brushed her blonde locks behind her shoulder. She placed her hand on the arm rest between them as she turned to face him.. Then did John get a nice glimpse of the black tattoo that she had on her right breast. With her tan skin the tattoo stood out a little less than it would have if she weren't so tan. John tried to ignore her, but she kept tying to grab his attention as she made noises.. He could tell she was pretty smart because she stopped making noises the second she noticed he was trying to ignore her.

The blonde woman pouted as she glared at him, green eyes traveled up and down his body.. Her tongue darted out to wet her light pink shaded lips as if she liked what she seen. Not that he doubted that any woman that looked at him didn't like what she seen.. He wasn't a modest man, he knew he was hot and he knew that he could have any woman he desired. But he _had_ a woman, a woman he loved and would always love. He hadn't had a problem with telling women who thought they had a chance with him that he was dating _the _hottest woman in the WWE. Sure after he told them they pouted, looking overly disappointed before they went onto the next hot guy that happened to cross their path. Most of the women that approached him had a big enough ego to approach him and easily take rejection as if it were nothing.. They were the shallow type, the ones that would love to have a one night stand with any hot guy that was single. Sure he used to thrive for these sort of women.. Women that weren't looking for a relationship, but just one night of meaningless hot steamy sex. But now, he was perfectly content with where he was. He was madly in love with his girlfriend and he was positive that she was _the one_. With the best of his abilities he attempted to ignore the woman beside him, though he knew damn well that he couldn't ignore her the entire flight.. After all, it was in fact a two and a half hour flight. Sure it wasn't long, but he wasn't the rude type. To think she could just be a huge fan of his.. But she wasn't very likely to be a fan of rap or wrestling.. Judging upon her wardrobe. Though it wasn't until after the pilot turned out the buckle your seat belts light and the plane took off did he finally stop ignoring the woman. She searched through her purse, John watching her as she did so, for some gum.. The blonde woman was quick to unwrap the gum and shove the stick of Extra Winterfresh gum into her mouth. A few minutes of chewing and she shifted to get a little more comfortable in her seat. She turned her head, smirking as she caught John staring at her. She then extended her hand for a hand shake and then spoke.

"My name is Holly Williams. I'm a huge fan of yours, I seen you in _Four Brothers _and I must say.. I was amazed." Holly stated quickly with a smug look. "So, you single?"

John was taken aback by her words.. Did she just say that she seen him in _Four Brothers_? A movie? _Four Brothers_? It took him a moment or so to register the fact that she wasn't even talking about him, but Mark Wahlberg. To think this has happened before, John almost wanted to laugh at it for he had used it to his advantage in the past.. Though he wasn't sure there was an advantage to being Mark Wahlberg right now. He wasn't really interested in having sex with Holly, or any other woman, save for his girlfriend of course, for that matter. It wasn't in his greatest interest to cheat on his girlfriend with a big breasted bimbo, if he ever were to cheat he'd at least make sure it was someone that was at least worthy of being in his girlfriend's presence.. Not that he thought of cheating on his girlfriend. Holly cleared her throat, then did John take her hand in his hand shake it. A grin came across his face for a moment, though it was gone in a flash as he coughed and placed his hand on hers, looking as if he were talking to some naïve child.

"Helen--" John started.

"Holly." Holly corrected.

"Holly, my name ain't Mark Wahlberg.. Hell it ain't even Mark." John informed her.

Holly frowned, "Then who the hell are you?"

"Well.. My name is John Cena--" John replied casually.

"John Cena?" Holly questioned.

"Yeah, John Cena--" John nodded.

"Who the in the hell is _John Cena_? Are you famous? Do you have a condo? A mansion? A limo? A private jet? _Anything_?" Holly snapped quickly.

John blinked, "Sort of, no, no, no, no and I got a house.."

"A house? Is it big? I mean, generally speaking?" Holly asked curiously.

"Why would it matta? I ain't single--" John snarled.

"_Not single_?" Holly gasped. "Then why didn't you just say you weren't?"

"Well.. I sorta thought you had a right to know my _name _before you knew my material status.. Not that it really matters to you anyway." John responded dryly.

Holly laughed bitterly, "Like I give a fuck what your name _really_ is.. Aren't you the least bit interested in sex? Or are you one of those abstinence guys?"

"I'm not--" John paused a moment. "Hey, that ain't none of your business! I don't even _know_ you! My sexual life is just that - _my sexual life_!"

Holly looked slightly amused, "Take that as a yes.. When was the last time you had sex.. Mark?"

"It's John.." John snapped.

"Fine. _John_ when was the last time you had sex? Hmm? Two years? Two _decades_, maybe?" Holly inquired.

John's jaw dropped before he quickly shut his mouth.. He looked at the woman with total disgust. Now he knew he was right about ignoring her. She was rude, annoying, and absurd! If he hadn't had sex in two decades, which would be very much impossible, that would have made him eight years old when he last had sex. The thought was not only impossible, but appalling at that. John shook his head quickly, trying his best to erase all thoughts of the possibility of an eight-year-old boy, who hasn't even gone through puberty, having sex with a girl.. Not that he had wanted those sort of thoughts in his already complex and complicated mind. John tried to ignore Holly, who was smirking as he had not answered her previous question yet… The blonde woman looked as if she had struck gold as she shifted in her seat.

"So, John, has it been _that _long? Taking you a while to count those weeks? Months? Years?" Holly raised an eyebrow at him.

John again looked appalled as he glared at the blonde woman beside him, wanting nothing more than to strangle her and burry her body on one of the beaches.. Though, even if she was very annoying, he thought that was a little too cruel of a thing to do. Also he didn't really want to be charged for murder - plus another man was bound to kill her in the near future. Holly cleared her throat as she awaited his answer, though John was more than ready to give her a piece of his mind.

"You know, Hannah, or whateva' your name is.. My ma told me not to talk to sluts--" John started.

"Oh, so you're a momma's boy?" Holly questioned with a smirk.

John rolled his eyes, "An' your daddy's little whore. You prolly have every STD known to man, hell you prolly have some STD's that haven't even been discovered yet. An' that is pretty sad when you think about it. So why don't you go an' bother some other poor helpless sap that doesn't have a girlfriend waitin' for him once he gets off this fuckin' plane.. Okay?"

Holly scowled as she crossed her arms, "Whatever."

"Oh, so you can sit there an' give me shit, but when I fire back at you.. You're like a fish outta water. Heaven forbid someone insults you!" John scoffed. "So how about we make a deal… I'll leave you alone for the rest of this flight s'long as you sit there an' be quiet."

"Shut up." Holly sneered.

John shrugged his shoulders, "See if I care.. I've got entertainment - enough to keep me occupied. S'long as you shut up an' sit there in silence."

With that said John began to crack his knuckles and then, shortly after, his neck. Without another word he unbuckled his seat belt and stood up, opening the overhead compartment that was above their seats to grab the duffle bag that he had carried aboard the plane with him. The dark haired wrestler rested the duffle on the top part of Holly's seat as he dug through the bag's contents.. Within a few moments he pulled out a small IPod, he stuffed the IPod into his pocket before he zipped the bag back up, though he paused a moment then reopened the duffle bag and pulled out a book. Holly glared at him over her shoulder as he zipped the duffle bag once again and then lifted it back overhead and slid it back into the overhead compartment it had previously occupied. John smirked before he went back to his seat, the dark haired wrestler flashing the book in her face, as he passed her by, long enough for her to read it's title. She scrunched her nose in disgust as John took his seat again, the blonde woman narrowing her eyes at him as she watched him put his headphones in his ears. John smirked at her again, nodding his head before he pressed the play button on his IPod and music began to blare through the headphones. He nodded his head to the beat of the music for a moment before he opened the book and lifted it up so that he could read it's fine contents.

Though, for some odd reason, he was finding her reaction to the book he was reading a whole lot more enjoyable than the book itself. As fascinating that "1000 Sex Positions" could be.. Seeing her so disgusted was what really made it enjoyable. Though he had to admit, that this book wasn't even his.. It was actually his best friend Randy Orton's book. How Randy had gotten a hold of it John wasn't sure, though he wasn't sure why it would matter.. For when Randy gave John this book he distinctly said that he wanted it back and the only reason he was giving it to him was because Lita seemed uptight before she left and that she needed a good lay. Normally he'd find that offensive, though it had only been three weeks since he and Lita had had sex, but he was too preoccupied with the though of sex that he didn't bother to defend her or himself for that matter. By the time he was finished 'reading' the book the pilot had turned the seat belt sign back on and announced that they'd be landing soon. The only reason John had known this was he had just luckily been between songs when the announcement had been made. The dark haired wrestler turned off his IPod and buckled his seat belt before he awaited the plane's landing. Holly, who had been quiet for the most part of the flight, looked as if she was a little more interested in getting off the plane than John. Not that he really wanted to know why exactly, though he choose to ignore this as he tapped his fingers on the arm rest between them impatiently.

"Come on.. Come on.." John mumbled as the plane began to descend.

"Someone's in a hurry to get off--" Holly muttered.

Blue eyes narrowed, "'Course I am.. Did I not tell you that I have a girlfriend waitin' for me when I get off this plane?"

"Whatever." Holly rolled her eyes. "I feel bad for her."

"Shut the fuck up.. She's perfectly happy wit' me." John snarled harshly.

"I'm sure." Holly murmured under her breath.

"Did I not tell you to shut up? Hmm?" John sneered.

Holly frowned as the plane's wheels started to scrape the runway, slowly the plane made it's landing.. Taking a few moments to come to a complete stop, the passengers began unbuckling their seat belts before they stood up and retrieved their belongings from the overhead compartments. John scowled as Holly took her precious time grabbing her things. The blonde woman offered him a dirty look before she marched down the hall, John shook his head before he reached up to grab his duffle. He took his time as he unzipped the bag and tossed his IPod and book back into their places. A stewardess came walking up to him with a smile upon her face, she placed her hands on her hips before she spoke.

"How was your flight, sir?" She asked.

John glanced up at her before he looked back down into duffle bag, "Pretty good.. 'Cept for that crazy bitch that was sittin' next to me. But s'all good."

The stewardess laughed, "There are always those passengers who take it upon themselves to be annoying.. Believe me, flying is not easy, but when you have a bitch on the plane.. Oh, it can be horrible."

"Didn't know y'all were allowed to swear on the plane--" John started.

"Oh, we aren't.. At least not in front of proper passengers. Some don't seem to mind, some actually say it makes us flight attendants seem more human." She replied dryly. "I could tell you were one that wouldn't mind.. Mostly because of the IPod and your clothes.. You're definitely not from around here - what brings you to Hawaii?"

"My girlfriend is on a photoshoot.. I haven't seen her for two weeks.. So I decided to get my ass down here to be wit' her." John informed her. "You live in Hawaii?"

"Oh no, no, no.." She shook her head. "I live in Chicago, actually. But I'm going to be staying here until my next flight out - should be a few days sadly. No flights back to Chicago until then.. And I wasn't really interested in going to New York or some other place. So I figured I'd stick around here and wait it out."

"How'd you know I wasn't from around here?" John asked.

"Your clothes.. You're not in sandals, a dead give away.. Most natives wear sandals and that stuff." She stated.

"But not all." John muttered as he grabbed his other bag.

"True." She shrugged. "So what kind of photoshoot is she doing?"

John smirked, "I think a bikini one or something' like that.. We're both in the WWE - a wrestlin' fed - an' the divas have these stupid photoshoots.."

"Must be hard on you." She replied with a shrug.

"Naw, s'long as she gets to keep 'em bikini's s'all good." John responded as they started walking toward the exit.

She chuckled at that, "Sounds intriguing."

"Indeed." John agreed.

**-x-**

The redhead sighed as the makeup lady rushed over to tend to Stacy, the blonde diva rolled her eyes as she sat back down. Torrie smirked as she and Trish returned from the beach, the taller of the two placed a hand on Lita's shoulder. Trish slipped her sunglasses on as she took a seat in one of the nearby chairs. Shortly after an annoyed Candice Michelle and a bored Maria joined the four women. Candice plopped down next to Trish while Maria slowly took a seat next to Stacy.

"What's up?" Trish asked as she leaned back into her chair.

Candice sighed, "I just got done with the stupidest photoshoot ever! The camera guy didn't know what he was doing.. And to top it all off - he _forgot _to take off the lens cap! Who does that, seriously?"

"Stupid people?" Maria offered easily.

"Very stupid people." Trish stated as she scrunched her nose.

Lita made a face, "Hope I don't get that idiot."

"Oh, I don't think you will." Victoria stated as she walked up to the group of girls.

"And why - may I ask - is that?" Candice asked quickly.

Victoria smirked, "Antonio just sacked him.. For, as he put it, being a complete idiot."

"Well that's harsh." Lita commented.

Candice snorted, "He left the lens cap on! That's not harsh, that's justice! I have to come back here tomorrow, on my day off, to _redo_ my photoshoot because of that stupid, stupid little person!"

Maria laughed, "You sound funny, Candi."

"Of course she does.. She's frustrated." Trish stated.

"How many more shoots do you have to go?" Stacy inquired from her spot in her chair as she glared at Candice.

"Three, now that Einstein over there messed up my photoshoot today.. Can't believe this.. Dave is going to be so unhappy that I'm not going to be back for another week and a half. Apparently they want to me make up the photoshoot on my day off and take three days off.. Come back.. Take some more time off and come back again.. Why do you need to take time off?" Candice complained. "Like we loss any energy from posing for perverts with cameras."

Maria shrugged, "Site seeing is always nice. And it's great being away from the rest of the roster.. Though I do miss Carlito and Chris."

"Only because they make you laugh non-stop." Lita put in easily.

"And you're just PMSing because you having fucked John in three weeks.. How sad." Torrie teased.

"Shut up, Tor.. If you had a boyfriend like John Cena you'd want to fuck him every single day, too." Lita retorted.

Trish smirked, "Wow, you sound like a man.. Or John Cena, but he says your name instead, 'If you had a girlfriend like Lita you'd want to fuck her every single day, too.'"

Lita tossed her friend a dirty look, "This coming from the single member of the group."

"So what if I'm single.. I don't really want to go down to the level of scum that is to date one of the guys on the roster." Trish replied dryly.

Stacy pressed her lips into a thin line before she spoke, "There isn't anything wrong with dating a guy on the roster, Trish."

"This coming from someone who dated Test.. He was scum, so was Steiner.. Orton wasn't too shabby, but he did RKO you…" Torrie stated simply.

"It was a storyline Steiner was.. Orton was a storyline too. Only man I have been with was Test--" Stacy started.

Victoria raised a finger at that, "And don't forget Hurricane."

"Please, I'm trying to.." Stacy muttered.

"Not over him?" Maria inquired.

Stacy rolled her eyes, "No, just don't want to remember I ever dated a guy like him.."

"Hey, Hurricane isn't _that _bad." Lita pointed out. "Matt Hardy, _that_ is bad."

"Only you would have dated him--" Victoria put in.

Trish shook her head, "Massaro.. Ashley _is_ dating him.. Wonder how her shoot is going."

"Probably well.. She always flirts with those stupid camera men.. The slut." Maria muttered.

"Don't be so harsh, Ria." Lita ordered. "She may flirt with them, but that certainly doesn't make her a slut."

"She's annoying, maybe as annoying as Christy was.." Maria replied coldly.

Torrie sighed, "Christy wasn't _that_ bad.. She was actually pretty cool, in all honesty."

"Yeah, you're only mad at her because she won 250000." Lita stated with a smirk.

Candice snorted, "And who wouldn't be? 250000 goes very far.. We don't even make _that _match.. Though I would have preferred to see Christy Hemme still here rather than Ashley here at all.."

"What's wrong with Ashley?" Mickie questioned as she jogged up to the group, putting her hands on her hips as she tried to catch her breath.

"She always acts like she's better than us.. She may have won 250000 dollars and a WWE contract - which is the saddest way to get into the business might I add - but she hasn't done shit to prove herself." Trish snapped.

"Here I thought you _liked _her." Torrie muttered..

Lita rolled her eyes, "Anyone who would dare go out with Matt Hardy has to be crazy.. No comment on me, please."

"We weren't going to - we already _know_ you're crazy.. Dating Cena…" Stacy teased.

"You have to be crazy _not _to date John Cena." Mickie stated.

"Unless he thinks you're some psycho bitch.." Torrie put in.

Mickie snorted, "Like I ever tried to go out with him.. I know my limits."

"Something wrong with John?" Lita asked.

"Oh, no.. Nothing at all, just I know he would never go for a girl like me." Mickie replied.

Stacy smirked, "With good reason, too--"

"Stace, shut up." Torrie mumbled, shaking her head.

Maria grinned, "Looks like we have a visitor ladies.."

Everyone's, but Lita, attention moved to where Maria was pointing. The girls exchanging knowing looks before they one by one made up an excuse to leave.. Though Lita had to stay for she had a photoshoot that she had to attend to. It was a moment after all the girls left did a camera man come rushing up to Lita to inform her that they were ready for her.. Maria, Candice and Trish watched on as John watched the photoshoot from afar. The young man smirking as he looked on, Maria and Candice giggling as they talked about how childish John seemed.. While Trish only stared at him, more wondering why he wasn't making his presence known to the redhead than anything else. Candice sighed, glancing at Trish and Maria before she crossed her arms.

"It's getting chilly out here.. And nothing is happening.. He's probably just getting off on watching her - pervert." Candice commented.

"Well.. We should respect Lita and John's privacy.. Despite the fact that they aren't doing much." Maria stated.

"Yeah," Trish agreed. "Let's just go.. Li will tell us when she gets back."

The three smirked at one another before they headed inside the hotel; none of them had noticed that the photoshoot had just ended and that John had now started approaching the redhead. Lita heaved a sigh as she wrapped a towel around herself, having just did most of the shoot in the ocean she had to admit she was freezing. John grinned as he crossed his arms, shaking his head his girlfriend before he spoke up.

"Water looks cold." John pointed out.

Lita screamed dropping the towel as she ran into John's open arms. The diva wrapped her arms around his neck as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as his arms banned around her waist.

"Oh my god.. John!" Lita pulled away slightly. "Why.. What are you doing here?"

"Is it a sin to want to see my girlfriend?" John frowned.

Lita raised an eyebrow at that, "Just as much of a sin as wanting to see your girlfriend so you can have sex.."

John smirked, "At least I didn't jus' go an cheat on you."

"True." Lita muttered.

"That mean you're up for sex?" John inquired hopefully.

"I'm not sure.. What have you _done_ to deserve it?" Lita asked.

"For one, I was a loyal boyfriend.. Two, you love me.. Three, I sat next to the world's most annoying woman ever for two and a half hours to see you.. Four, I'm hot.. Five, I'm very good in bed." John stated with a smirk. "Should I go on?"

Lita shook her head, "No need, I expect someone deserves some hot sex…"

"Hmm, would that someone be me?" John teased.

"No.. It's me." Lita replied half jokingly. "Now, be a good boy and put me down so we can go back to the hotel--"

"Do I really need to put you down?" John pouted.

"Unless you'd rather carry me.."

"You read my mind."

John smirked as he adjusted her in his arms slightly, the dark haired wrestler carrying his girlfriend into the hotel she was staying at. Though they didn't make it very far until Lita began to complain that it was uncomfortable. With that being said John put her down and they walked the rest of the way.. The redhead quickly opened the door and walked into the room, allowing John to close the door.

"So, babe, how we gonna do this?" John questioned.

Lita raised an eyebrow at that, "We never talk about how we're going to have sex.. What do you have a new position in mind or something?"

"Three weeks Li, _three_ weeks.." John reminded her.

Lita smirked, "Well, we could always just watch a movie you know.."

"No, sex is nothin' to joke about." John warned her. "So.. Babe.. How we gonna do this?"

"You already asked that--"

"An' you didn't answer me."

"With good reason! Why would we talk about how we're going to have sex? Did Orton give you that stupid book of his? If he did.. I swear I'm going to strangle him!" Hazel eyes narrowed. "That bastard.."

John coughed, "No, Orton didn't give me any books--"

"So what's your excuse for having new positions?" Lita snapped.

"Li, you know I would never cheat on you--"

"Did I say that I thought you cheated on me?" Lita questioned.

"No, but you implied it." John replied.

"Randy gave you that book didn't he?" Lita snarled.

John shrugged, "So what if he did? I was jus' wonderin' if you were interested in doin' it in the bed or in the shower."

"Pfft, I've been in enough water.." Lita mumbled. "This sounds so wrong.."

"There's a first for everythin'-"

Lita sent a pointed glare at the younger man, "You brought something for a 'first'?"

"An' what if I did? Would you be interested in somethin'…kinky?" John inquired sheepishly.

"Kinky?"

"Very kinky.."

"What'd you have in mind?" Lita asked seductively.

John shrugged, "You..handcuffed to the bed…naked…"

Lita laughed out loud at that.. The redhead holding up a finger, as if to say one minute as she burst out into laughter. John smirked and shook his head as he watched her, biting his tongue lightly before he put his hands on his hips.

"You done yet?"

Lita coughed a few times, shaking her head before she chuckled again.. The diva biting her lower lip as she smirked at the thought.. The two stared at each other with smirks on their faces, John plopped down on the edge of the bed as he waited for her answer.

"Well, I'm interested, just.. I think it should be the other way around." Lita stated.

John shook his head, "No, babe, it's my idea.. With that bein' said.. I have all rights to handcuff you to the bed. You don't have a choice."

"Oh, I have no choice, huh?" Lita grinned at that.

"Nope, none at all.. So get your fine ass on this bed an' I'll get the cuffs.." John patted the a spot on the bed next to him with a smirk.

Lita sat down just as John got up, the redhead watched as he searched through his duffle bag. He pulled out of the handcuffs and turned to face his girlfriend, the redhead laughed again. She shook her head as she tried to contain her laughter, John slowly made his way to the bed so that he was standing in front of her. After a minute or so the redhead gained control of her laughter, after she did John instructed her to move further back onto the bed. As she did so he crept on the bed, the redhead giggling as she stopped, the dark haired wrestler grabbed her hand. He winked at her as he cuffed the handcuffs on her right wrist..

"Do you always carry those cuffs around?" Lita asked with a smirk. "Are you like.. An undercover cop?"

John stopped and with a serious look said, "Yeah.. And I'm arrestin' you."

"On what grounds?" Lita raised an eyebrow.

"For bein' too damn hot." John smirked before he raised her arms above her head.

The redhead shifted slightly to get more comfortable as John straddled her and worked on handcuffing her to the bed.. John slowly worked the handcuff around the black bar on the headboard.. It was one of those fancy headboards; smaller bars twirling around six larger ones. John had chosen the center bar to wrap the chain of the handcuffs around, he then grabbed Lita's free hand and forced it up so that he could cuff her wrist. After he had her handcuffed to the bed he straightened up as he had been leaning forward to cuff her to the bed.. The dark haired wrestler licking his lips as he took in her appearance. She was still wearing the bikini from her photoshoot.. Though John took a few moments to admire it. He was a little surprised by the fact that it was a old fashioned bikini as its straps came up to wrap around her neck where, John suspected, it was tied into a neat bow. The other strings wrapped around her waist to tie into a neat bow as well. While the bikini bottom she wore was much like the top as the sides tied into bows as well. Blue eyes locked with hazel for a moment, though their eye contact was broken as John pealed his custom jersey off and tossed is away. John smirked, knowing full well that if her hands weren't cuffed above her head that they'd be all over him. He slowly moved up so that he was straddling her waist now, rather than her lower body, and then he leaned forward his hands going to the back of her neck to untie the bows that tied behind her neck. His lips were barely an inch away from hers as he undid the other bow of her top. The redhead drew her lower lip between her teeth as he slowly straightened up again and removed the material.

"I always said you're too hot for your own good.." He muttered as he stared down at her bare chest. "An' I'm startin' to think I am right."

She smirked, lifting her lips off the bed slightly to grind against his lower body, she sent him a seductive look as she waited for him to do something.. Rather than just stare. Though John hadn't had sex in three weeks he figured he could wait a little longer.. If only to torture his girlfriend. He wanted to make her beg him to enter her.. And he was going to have loads of fun doing so.

"Now.." He started slowly. "I'm gonna have some fun wit' you.. You jus' relax an' enjoy."

Lita raised an eyebrow at him, though before she could utter a word he dipped down and captured her lips with his own. The diva trying to move her hands to go to the back of his neck, though the handcuffs held her arms above her head as John kissed her lips hungrily.. The West Newbury native's lips slowly leaving her lips to trail feathery kisses down her jaw and to her neck, paying great attention to the spot that drove her insane. Lita's hips left the bed every so often to grind with his lower body in hopes to make him hurry his task of undressing them.. Though the man ignored her silent pleads and continued to lick and suck at her neck. The diva's moans soon filled the room as John continued to shower attention on her neck. She was sure by this point that she had a massive hickey on her neck, asking herself how long he'd been kissing her neck before his lips left her neck. He licked his licks before he looked up at her, smirking before he spoke.

"Looks like you've got one hell of a hickey.." John informed her as he brushed his fingers over the spot he'd just been kissing.

Lita rolled her eyes, "Here I thought with no sex for three weeks you'd be quick to screw me.."

"Are you complainin'?" John asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am.. Because you're taking too damn long to get to the good stuff." Lita snarled.

John smirked, "I could always leave you here cuffed to the bed an' call up some of the girls.. Let 'em come over an' see you naked… Wait, that actually sounds like a good idea.. Might jus' have a group orgy while we're at it.."

"You wouldn't dare.. And no way in hell will there a 'group orgy' in my hotel room!" Lita snapped.

"Well.. I could leave and do it in their room.." John mumbled innocently.

Lita scoffed, "You know you'd miss me.. You don't have the heart to leave me."

"True enough.. But, like I said before, just relax an' enjoy this baby." John ordered.

John moved down slightly, his lips going to her neck again before he slowly worked his way down to the valley of her chest. The redhead drawing her lip between her teeth as he slowly kissed his way down her chest.. Though he stopped a moment before his lips came crashing down on her right breast, his tongue darting out to lick at the tender flesh before he took her nipple into his mouth. The diva moaned as her boyfriend showered some heavy attention on her right breast, the dark haired man knowing full well that if she were able to use her hands that they'd be running through his hair right this moment. He loved the way he was driving her crazy with his tongue; and damn did he know how to work his tongue. John's mouth left her right breast and went to pay equal attention on the left. His tongue moved around the fleshy mound as his hand hooked her right leg to bring it up.. Her right left locked around his waist as he sucked at her skin. More moans left the diva's mouth as his lips slowly moved from her breast to savor some attention the skin of her waist.. His lips moving around to her waist, moving slowly as he worked his way down to her bikini bottom. With nimble fingers he undid the bows of her bikini bottom. With great skill he quickly removed the fabric and tossed it away. The diva's legs were forced to part as John's hands rested on the skin of her inner thigh.. Waiting a moment before he dipped his head down, the diva gasping as she felt his tongue slide over her. The diva's legs came over his shoulders as he urged her to do so, her moans grew louder and louder as he worked his tongue worked against her. Her moans stopped as she remained breathless the instant his tongue slipped inside her. The diva's legs were forced to part as John's hands rested on the skin of her inner thigh.. Waiting a moment before he dipped his head down, the diva gasping as she felt his tongue slide over her. The diva's legs came over his shoulders as he urged her to do so, her moans grew louder and louder as he worked his tongue worked against her. Her moans stopped as she remained breathless the instant his tongue slipped inside her. Her breath growing heavy as his tongue slid in and out of her in a hurried motion.

Her hips lifted off the mattress to meet his tongue's rhythm, though shortly after he removed his tongue.. Just as she was so close to coming. The diva pouted as he got off the bed, hazel eyes watched as he began to work on removing his belt.. Shortly followed by his jeans and then his boxers. Lita watched him, licking her lips as he climbed back onto the bed. Once again her legs were forced apart, as she had closed them after he had gotten off the bed, this time John situating himself between her legs, lining himself up with her before he plunged into her.. Forgetting all desires to make her beg to have him.. He was too caught up in the moment to really torture her any more.. He'd waited long enough and now that he was inside her, he wasn't about to pull out. They stood still for a good while, both savoring the feeling as long as possible before John began to move. Lita's arched against him as he slowly started to pump in and out of her. The diva moaned as his lips came crashing down on her neck.. His thrusts became quicker as he slammed deep inside her, then they became harder. Lita tried to move her arms, forgetting that she was still handcuffed to the bed as John picked up his face even more.. The diva moved her hips to match his movements, though she didn't find it easy to match him as he was quicker than her. He could sense that she was close to her release as her moans became louder and she became tighter as her walls clenched around him.. The diva trying her best not to let go, to last longer, to hold on just a little bit longer. Though it was easier said than done as John nipped at her skin, causing her to go over the edge. Her inner walls clenched around his hard member as she screamed out his name. John following her into bliss shortly afterward, the dark haired wrestler collapsed on top of her, though he was sure not to crush her. Their breathing was heavy as they lay on the bed, Lita still handcuffed to the bed while John's head rested on her chest..

"That was amazin'." John muttered.

"Yeah, amazing." Lita managed between breaths. "We'll have to do this again sometime.."

John smirked, "Jus' wit' me cuffed to the bed?"

"Exactly." Lita agreed easily.

John sighed, the diva gasping at the feeling of him pulling out of her.. John stole a kiss before he moved to retrieve the key for the handcuffs that held the diva's arms above her head. He paused a moment as he looked down at her..

"Hmm, but should I take those handcuffs off, you look awfully uncomfortable--" John teased.

"John Felix Ant--" Lita began.

John waved a finger at her, "No need to use the full name.. I'll take 'em off.."

Lita rolled her eyes as John leaned over, grabbing her wrist to steady it as he jammed the key into the keyhole.. The diva letting out a sigh of relief as the handcuff opened, releasing her wrist. John then went to the other hand, unlocking that one as well before he sat on the bed, toying with the handcuffs before he tossed them on the nightstand. With a smirk he urged the diva to sit next to him, she moved toward him, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment. Then he suddenly slid down to lay down, his arm wrapping around the diva's waist to bring her down with him.. Blue eyes locked on the ceiling while hazel locked on the wall next to the bed.

"I love you, John." Lita muttered as her hand moved across his sweaty chest.

John shifted a little kissing her moist forehead before he spoke, "I love you too, Li.. Which is why I came here to visit.."

"One question though.."

"Shoot."

"How did you get Vince to let you off for the week?" Lita raised an eyebrow at him as she looked up at him.

John chuckled, "Easy.. Told him I'd join ya in one of your photoshoots…"

"You? Me? A photoshoot?" Lita tried to contain her laughter as she pictured them doing a photoshoot. "Would the pictures go into a magazine or something?"

John shrugged, "Vince mentioned there was a possibility, if any of the pictures were any good, that we'd be on the cover… If I had my way.. We'd be naked."

"John! I don't want to let the world know how sexy my man is.. Too many women would want to have sex with you.. I'd never have you to myself." Lita pouted.

"Well then, we can't have that.. Guess we'll hafta be somewhat dressed.. Afterward we can get naked and you can handcuff me to the bed and make sweet love to me." John promised.

Lita grinned, "I'd really like that.. Can't wait, actually.."

"Me neither.. I hope it's going to be dirty, hot and sexy.. Dirtier than tonight, hotter than tonight, and sexier than tonight…" John fantasized.

"Well, we'll see about that.. For now, let's get some rest.. You'll need it for the shoot tomorrow. Then we have off the next day.. We can stay in.. Have dirty sex the entire time…" Lita mumbled.

"I'm gonna hold that to ya.." John muttered before e kissed her forehead again. "Night, Li."

"Night, John…"

With that being said the couple fell silent.. Neither knowing exactly where the road of life were to take them next. And that, that was what made life that much better.. Tomorrow was sure to be an interesting and full day as they were the only two that were scheduled for a photoshoot, save for Candice, who had to redo her shoot.. Neither could wait to see what was in store for them tomorrow.. And soon the need to sleep took over their tired bodies and they fell into a deep slumber.

**The End**

**A/N: **_Huge thanks to Kristi (Broken Gem) and Kathy (Sunny Smile) for helping me along with this. I feel that this is truly the first time I've really written detailed sex for it was exceptionally good. I have to thank Kristi again for the diva of Marc Wahlberg and John Cena getting confused for each other… Though I don't really see.. The do happen to have some similarities. Anywho, PLEASE review! It takes like 10 seconds? It'll make me happy! Thanks in advance for your reviews!_


End file.
